migstoriesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Insel-Cops
Die Insel-Cops sind eine seit 2001 laufende Actionserie, die bereits mehrere Staffeln hat. Die Insel-Cops arbeiten als eine Art Spezialeinheit der Polizei und kämpfen für die Gerechtigkeit auf der Autobahn der fiktiven Insel Sadra (ab 2009 Insel Isk). Geschichte Der 16-jährige Lars Klaasen beobachtet einen Banküberfall und klaut kurzerhand ein Taxi um die Bankräuber zu verfolgen. Als er schließlich die zwei Bankräuber aufhalten kann und somit der Polizei zur Festnahme verhelfen kann, avanciert der Schüler zum Helden. Das Gericht genehmigt nur widerwillig die Gründung einer Sonderheit, vorausgesetzt, Lars würde sich einem Test unterziehen. Anfangs arbeitet er mit Felix Schubert zusammen, einem ehemaligen Polizisten, der aber im zweiten Kinofilm stirbt und dann durch Björn Sörensen ersetzt wird. Episoden (Serie) 1. Staffel (2001) Taxi! (engl. "The Beginning") Das hat Stil(o) (engl. "Arriving in Stil(o)") Folge 3 Folge 4 Folge 5 Folge 6 Folge 7 Folge 8 Folge 9 Folge 10 2. Staffel (2002) Clever und SMART (engl. "SMARTer than you!") Rückkehr mit Stil(o) (engl. "Comeback in Stil(o)") Folge 13 Folge 14 Folge 15 Folge 16 Folge 17 Folge 18 Folge 19 Folge 20 3. Staffel (2003) - "Salto Mortale" Die Jagd Folge 22 Folge 23 Folge 24 Folge 25 Folge 26 Folge 27 Folge 28 Folge 29 Abschied (engl. "Farewell!) *Der Name der Staffel wurde von der Fangemeinde erschaffen. Er symbolisiert den legendär gewordenen Stunt, bei dem sich der Fiat Stilo von Lars in der Luft einmal um die eigene Achse dreht. 4. Staffel (2004) Entronnene Erinnerungen (Bei Erstaustrahlung "Verflossene Erinnerungen") Folge 32 Folge 33 Folge 34 Folge 35 Folge 36 Folge 37 Folge 38 Folge 39 Folge 40 Folge 41 Folge 42 Folge 43 * Mit 13 Folgen ist dies die Staffel mit den meisten Folgen. 5. Staffel (2005) - "Schneller, höher, weiter!" Der Neuanfang (engl. "Newborn Destruction") Lawine (engl. "Avalanche") Der Höhenflug (engl. "High Stakes") Gas und Bremse (engl. "Absolute Braking") *Hinweis: Die Staffel wurde unter dem Arbeitstitel "Der Neuanfang" entwickelt. *Ab Januar 2011 läuft diese Staffel erstmals auch im internationalen Fernsehen 6. Staffel (2008) Auf der Flucht (nur in Deutschland) Kalter Frieden (nur in Deutschland) Explosionen (nur in Deutschland) *Auf der DVD wurde die Reihenfolge getauscht, erst kommt "Kalter Frieden", dann "Auf der Flucht" 7. Staffel (2009) Die Staffel erschien nach dem dritten Kinofilm, obwohl dort offiziell die Serie als beendet erklärt wurde. Alles eine Frage des Wollens (engl. "Never say never again") Mut für Neues (engl. "Back to the Roads") Wiedersehen mit Freude (engl. "The Boys are back in Town") Der Fluch (engl. "Bad Luck") *Im internationalen Fernsehen werden diese Folgen im August 2010 nachgeholt und somit nach dem Ende der 9. Staffel gezeigt. Die dadurch entstehenden Kontinuitätsfehler versucht man durch leicht veränderte Szenen und andere Dialogtexte auszugleichen. *"Der Fluch" wird als Zweiteiler zusammen mit "Pech und Schwefel" im englischen Fernsehen gezeigt, weshalb sie auch ähnliche Titel bekamen. 8. Staffel (2010) - "Die schwarze Hand"/"55" Glatteis (engl. "Black Ice") Freund oder Feind? (engl. "Friend or Foe? part I") Die schwarze Hand (engl. "Friend or Foe? part II") Das Gericht (engl. "Friend or Foe? part III") Die Schöne und der... Tod! (engl. "Friend or Foe? part IV") Italienische (Vor)Freude (engl. "Bella Machina") *Hinweis: Die Zahl 55 soll daraufhin deuten, dass alle Folgen einerseits 55 Minuten Laufzeit hatten (statt der üblichen 60) und dass "Glatteis" die 55. Folge der Serie war. *In England wurden die Folgen "Friend or Foe?" Teil 1-4 als 4-stündiges Spezial hintereinander gesendet. Es wurde jedoch angekündigt, dass wenn im Sommer die Folgen wiederholt werden, die Folgen gesplittet werden. 9. Staffel (2010) - "Life is a Highway" Der schwarze Ritter Teil 1 (engl. "Bad Man begins") Der schwarze Ritter Teil 2 (engl. "The Dark Knight") Feuer und Wasser (engl. "Can´t beat the Heat") Viper (engl. "Viper") Neue Autos fahren gut (engl. "Baby, you can drive my car!") *Wegen gewaltverheerlichender Szenen in Zusammenhang mit einem Kind wurde die Folge "Von klein auf böse" international verboten *Der Name der Staffel wurde von der Fangemeinde vergeben. Er ist eine Anspielung an das Lied, welches während des Intros im Hintergrund läuft. 10. Staffel (2010) - "Recycling-Staffel" Pech und Schwefel (engl. "Bad Luck strikes again") Bis der Tod uns scheidet (engl. "Heart Braker") Full Speed (engl. "Full Speed") Das Alpha und das Omega (engl. "Alpha, Romeo and Giulietta") Brennpunkt Autobahn (engl. "SMASHING the fourth Wall") Vier Todesfälle und eine Hochzeit (engl. "Four Funerals and a Wedding") Stilecht Stilo (engl. "Comeback with a Smile") * Forest Grump war ein Arbeitstitel für die Folge "Bis der Tod uns scheidet", als Anspielung auf eine Szene, die im Wald spielt. * Der Name der Staffel wurde von der Fangemeinde vergeben, weil sehr oft Szenen aus anderen Fernsehserien der selben Produktionsfirma verwendet werden ("More than Cars", "Alarm für Cobra 11", "Full Speed" und frühere Episoden) Kinofilme Die Insel-Cops - Der Film (2001) Die Insel-Cops - Volle Fahrt vorraus (2002) Die Insel-Cops - Der Anfang vom Ende (2009) (engl. "The End") Dienst-Fahrzeuge Fiat Stilo (1. - 4. + 10. Staffel ) Das Hauptdienstfahrzeug der Insel-Cops. Konnte ab der 2. Staffel auch Raketen schießen. Ab der 4. Staffel war es mit einem speziellen Navigationsgerät ausgerüstet, was zu einem beweglichen GPS-Signal hinnavigieren konnte. Im dritten Kinofilm kehrt es kurzzeitig als Dienstfahrzeug zurück. Es besitzt neue Fähigkeiten: Ein spezieller Lack, der beliebig seine Farbe wechseln kann und eine Signalleuchte, die man verstecken kann oder mechanisch ausfahren kann. Dient als Undercover-Fahrzeug bzw. als Polizeifahrzeug (mithilfe der neuen Features). Danach hat es von 2005-2009 der brasilianischen Polizei als Dienstwagen gedient und kehrte dann 2010 für eine Episode auf die Insel zurück. Smart Fortwo (2. - 4. Staffel) Sollte eigentlich den Fiat Stilo ablösen, aber da es in der Pilotfolge der 2. Staffel keinen großen Zuspruch der Zuschauer hatte, wurde es gleich wieder abgelöst. Es hat ab und zu Kurzauftritte als Background-Car. Wartburg 353 '(2. + 5. Staffel) Ersatzfahrzeug in zwei Episoden. '''SEAT Ibiza '(2. Staffel) Als Polizeifahrzeug im Hintergrund zu sehen. 'Subaru Impreza WRX STi '(3. Staffel) In einer Folge als neues Einsatzfahrzeug vorgestellt, wird aber nur eine Episode später zu Schrott gefahren. '''Chevrolet Malibu (5. + 6. Staffel) Ein kanariengelber Malibu ist der Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen während der fünften und sechsten Staffel. In der 6. Staffel nur Background-Car. VW Touareg (5. + 9. Staffel) Erstmals ein Dienstwagen als reines Polizeifahrzeug in silber/grün-Metallic. Dienstwagen von Lars Klaasen in der fünften Staffel. Spielt eine Nebenrolle in der Folge "Feuer und Wasser" der 9. Staffel. Angelehnt an Dante aus der Serie "Team Knight Rider". Wird dort irreparabel zerstört Ford Crown Victoria (6. + 9. Staffel) Dienstwagen von Lars Klaasen in der sechsten Staffel und als Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen mit zwei Kurzauftritten in der 9. Staffel. Kehrt kurzzeitig als Dienstwagen in der Folge "Feuer und Wasser" der 9. Staffel zurück. Ist in dieser Folge mit einer Videokamera ausgerüstet. Angelehnt an Domino aus der Serie "Team Knight Rider". Wird in dieser Folge verkauft. Pontiac G5 (7. - 9. Staffel) Dienstwagen von Lars Klaasen. Wird in der Folge Der schwarze Ritter Teil 2 von einem Panzer überrollt. VW New Beetle Cabrio (7. + 8 Staffel) Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen in der siebten und achten Staffel. Wird aber nur selten eingesetzt. Geht in der Folge "Mut für Neues" kaputt. VW Passat Variant (nur in "Mut für Neues") Gemieteter Dienstwagen von Björn Sörensen, weil sein New Beetle in der Werkstatt war. Mercury Mountaineer (9. + 10. Staffel) Björns Dienstwagen ab Neue Autos fahren gut. Mercury Grand Marquis (9. + 10. Staffel) Lars` Dienstwagen ab Neue Autos fahren gut. Alfa Romeo Giulietta (10. Staffel) Einsatzfahrzeug des Beta-Teams. Hat nur in Das Alpha und das Omega eine Hauptrolle, ansonsten nur Background-Car. 'Nissan Tiida '(10. Staffel) Dienstfahrzeug des Beta-Teams. Wird von Lars ausgeliehen. Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Kinofilm